Distant Worlds II
Distant Worlds II (DW2), also known as Distant Worlds 3305, was the sequel to the Distant Worlds Expedition, which was the first major community expedition in Elite Dangerous history. Distant Worlds II was announced on October 10, 3303,Distant Worlds II - Fleet Roster Sign Up Thread and launched from the Pallaeni system on January 13, 3305.Distant Worlds 2 - A Journey of Discovery Background Announcement and Early Planning On October 10, 3303, CMDR Erimus Kamzel made an early announcement for the sequel to the Distant Worlds Expedition. Coming in the wake of the reveal of Elite Dangerous: Beyond at Frontier Expo 2017, it was determined that Distant Worlds II would launch in Q4 3304/Q1 3305, after the release of Beyond's exploration-focused Chapter 4 update.Frontier Forums: Distant Worlds II - Early Announcement The stated goals of the expedition are: * We want to create an event that challenges its participants, like DWE 3302 did. * We want to create interesting basecamp meetups and events, that include all what the first expedition had, and more - specifically utilising whatever new discovery mechanics the new content requires. * We would like to reach the same scale as last time or beat it, and then take advantage of our large contingent in the hopes the expedition might discover some of the new and mysterious things FD have hinted at! * We have plans to bring back the Distant Worlds weekly newsletter that proved so popular last time around, and eventually have it again bound into a book as a memento. * Naturally DWE2 plan to work in conjunction with the Galactic Mapping Project to discover, catalogue, and name new POIs, spatial anomalies, and geological features. * The expedition will encourage and facilitate all the emergent gameplay that explorers are renowned for into joining and helping organise and oversee certain aspects of this mammoth endeavour; Fuel Rats, Rock Rats, MediCorp, The Repair & Tour Group, The Galactic Travel Agency, Surveyors, Galactic Mappers, Scouts, and even squadrons that will hopefully be able to utilise the new fleet carriers. * We will put together an experienced organisation team to help create a memorable event. Expedition Proposal On January 14, 3304, on the second anniversary of the launch of the Distant Worlds Expedition, the expedition outline was posted by Erimus. The proposal included a Community Goal idea that would be run in conjunction with the main expedition, which if implemented, would incorporate prospecting and mining into the expedition. Early plans also suggested Community Goals to construct a Starport in Sagittarius A* and a Surface Port in Beagle Point; while the former goal was mostly preserved for Waypoint 7 of the finalized proposal, the latter goal was cancelled. Registration The expedition began accepting signups on February 1, 3304 (click here to register). A number of milestones in participation were achieved before the main roster closed: *2,000 registrants - February 22, 3304Frontier Forums: Distant Worlds II - Fleet Roster Sign Up Thread, Post #791 *3,000 registrants - August 6, 3304Frontier Forums: Distant Worlds II - Fleet Roster Sign Up Thread, Post #1147 *4,000 registrants - December 11, 3304Frontier Forums: Distant Worlds II - Fleet Roster Sign Up Thread, Post #1726 *5,000 registrants - December 31, 3304Frontier Forums: Distant Worlds II - Fleet Roster Sign Up Thread, Post #1864 *6,000 registrants - January 4, 3305 *7,000 registrants - January 6, 3305 *8,000 registrants - January 8, 3305 *9,000 registrants - January 10, 3305 *10,000 registrants - January 12, 3305Frontier Forums: Distant Worlds II - Fleet Roster Sign Up Thread, Post #2168 *11,000 registrants - January 13, 3305 *12,000 registrants - January 15, 3305 Registrations for DW2 closed at 18:00 UTC on January 18, 3305, at which point the main roster was locked and existing registrants could longer make or request any further changes to their registrations. A secondary "latecomers" roster opened until February 17, 3305, but it was not administrated or publicly displayed. The secondary roster was later merged with the main roster to create a finalized roster that was archived and presented. When registrations had officially closed, the DW2 expedition counted 13,615 total registered members.Distant Worlds 2 Fleet Statistics Preliminary Route The preliminary expedition route outlined on February 1, 3304 proposed that Distant Worlds II would travel through both Sagittarius A* and Beagle Point on the "Outbound" stage, while "The Voyage Home" stage would trace the journey of the USS Voyager. The journey would cover over 200,000 ly and was estimated to take 304 days to complete. Waypoint Scouting Event On April 1st, 3304, CMDR Erimus posted a call for explorers currently on a deep space excursion to submit POIs or areas of interest that may be suitable to be used as Distant Worlds 2 waypoints and basecamps. Out of all submissions, 15-20 will be incorporated into Distant Worlds.Kamzel, E (3304, April, 01). Distant Worlds II - Waypoint Scouting Event. Forum Post. Message posted to https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/419924 Fleet Logistics: Call for Volunteers On April 16th, 3304, CMDR Olivia Vespera posted a call for volunteers in the bubble to help fleet logistics gather 10 of each available rare commodity in the game across all 3 gaming platforms. Members who answer the call are were asked to join the Fleet Logistics Discord and were given the role, Gatherer. The gathered rares would be stored in "warehouse" ships until they can be preloaded onto truckers.Vespera, O. (3304, April, 16). Distant Worlds 2 Fleet Logistics: Looking for Volunteers! Forum Post Message Posted to https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/422797 Finalized Expedition Plan In early December 3304, Distant Worlds II organizers announced their finalized expedition plan. The expedition was scheduled to depart from Waypoint 1 in the Core Systems on January 13, 3305 on the 18-week "Outbound" half of the journey to Beagle Point, which consisted of four stages:Frontier Forums: Distant Worlds 2 - A Journey of Discovery: EXPEDITION ROUTE, WAYPOINTS, MAPS, AND SCHEDULE #Waypoints 1-5: Laying the foundations for Galactic Core scientific studies, revisiting mysteries of the past, and trailblazing the new age of discovery. #Waypoints 6-10: Building the Galactic Core Starport and discovering secrets at the heart of the galaxy. #Waypoint 11: Mapping the Aphelion. #Waypoint 12: A journey across the Abyss... and beyond. In addition to various community events and exploration opportunities along the full route, a Community Goal took place at the Waypoint 2 system, Omega Sector VE-Q b5-15, and involved mining materials for the construction of a new Starport, Explorer's Anchorage, in Stuemeae FG-Y d7561, a system near Sagittarius A*. By the time the expedition reached Waypoint 7, which was be located in a third system near both Sagittarius A* and Stuemeae FG-Y d7561,Frontier Forums: Anyone got an Alt to scan the new station in Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 ?, post #13 the Starport had opened to host a second Community Goal to upgrade its amenities for members of the expedition and future travelers. The expedition planned to remain in the Galactic Centre region for two to three weeks before continuing onward to Beagle Point.Frontier Forums: DW2 Community Goals Originally, Beagle Point was intended to mark the end of the outbound half of the expedition and the beginning of the return trip, or "Voyage Home", which would have followed a different route. During the course of the expedition, however, it was decided that Beagle Point would become the official endpoint of DW2, after which the fleet would break up and its members would go their separate ways. Erimus Kamzel posted an unofficial return route to the Core Systems, The Voyager Trail, for those DW2 members who wanted one.Frontier Forums: Distant Worlds 2 - A Journey of Discovery, post #1960 GalNet Report GalNet featured a report on Distant Worlds II on January 4, 3305: Preparations are underway for the second Distant Worlds expedition, which will see a community of explorers cross the galaxy. Science correspondent Leon Banerjee provided an overview for the Vox Galactica media outlet: “The first Distant Worlds mission, in 3302, was the largest fleet expedition in history, and saw over a thousand ships travel to Beagle Point and back.” “Distant Worlds II has even loftier ambitions, involving an impressive voyage through the heart of the galaxy, mapping unexplored regions and making new scientific discoveries. It will also involve the construction of a starport dedicated to the study of Sagittarius A*.” “Project leaders Erimus Kamzel and Dr Kaii report that nearly four thousand courageous Commanders will take part, despite the risks involved, in a journey of over 200,000 light years.” Distant Worlds II is scheduled to launch in January 3305, with the complete round trip lasting approximately three hundred days.|GalNetGalNet: Countdown to Second Distant Worlds Expedition}} The Expedition Stage 1 Launch The Distant Worlds II expedition officially departed from the Distant Worlds Tourist Beacon in the Pallaeni system on January 13, 3305. Due to the number of participants, there were three separate launch events; participants could attend the launch event which was most convenient for them.Frontier Forums: Distant Worlds II - Fleet Roster Sign Up Thread, post #1978 *January 13, 3305 at 20:00 UTC (Europe) *January 14, 3305 at 01:00 UTC (USA) *January 14, 3305 at 10:00 UTC (Australia) One hour before launch, participants were also encouraged to meet up at the original Distant Worlds launch site outside the settlement Brooks Point on Pallaeni A 1, and then move to the Distant Worlds Tourist Beacon 30 minutes before launch. Within moments of the first launch event, the high number of players simultaneously jumping from Pallaeni is believed to have been the cause of a brief but widespread server outage.r/EliteDangerous: DW2 Crash Megathread Waypoint 2 & 1st CG Shortly before launch, Waypoint 2's location was revealed to be on planet 7 B in the Omega Sector VE-Q b5-15 system and expedition members were directed to arrive there by January 18. DW2 organizers also provided a list of optional points of interest to visit along the way to Waypoint 2: *Shapley 1 (best viewed from Fine Ring Sector JH-V c2-4) *HR 6164 (The View Tourist Beacon) *Blu Thua GI-B b55-2 (ringed ELW "Cycladia") *Traikaae CH-Y c10 ("Labirinto" on planet 1 A) *Thor's Eye *Herschel 36 (good view of the Lagoon Nebula) *Traikaae KT-P d6-10 (Cinnabar Moth Nebula) *PW2010 210 (The PW2010 Supercluster) The first mining Community Goal of the expedition began on January 17, 3305, at the Omega Mining Operation Asteroid Base in Omega Sector VE-Q b5-15, which was upgraded with a Shipyard due to the occasion. The Community Goal was accompanied by the following GalNet reports: The Omega Mining Corporation has requested deliveries of raw materials for a new Orbis starport, to be built in the heart of the galaxy. The construction of the starport constitutes part of the ambitious Distant Worlds II expedition. Project leader Erimus Kamzel told the media: “The Distant Worlds fleet is privileged to be at the forefront of this ambitious industrial and scientific initiative – humanity’s first starport in the Galactic Centre region.” Independent miners are invited to deliver shipments of Indite, Gallite, Praseodymium and Cobalt to Omega Mining Operation in the Omega Sector VE-Q b5-15 system. In order to protect traders, the Omega Mining Corporation has also placed kill orders on all ships on its wanted list. The initiative begins on the 17th of January 3305 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.|GalNetGalNet: Distant Worlds Initiative}} A request for mined materials from the Omega Mining Corporation has concluded. Independent pilots delivered large quantities of Indite, Gallite, Praseodymium and Cobalt which will be used to build an Orbis starport in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. The starport will serve as a centre for scientific research, gathering data on the supermassive black hole at the galaxy’s centre. Erimus Kamzel, the Distant Worlds project leader, commented: “It is with great pride that we announce the successful conclusion to this resource-extraction initiative. The fleet will now continue its journey, and is scheduled to reach the galactic core in several weeks’ time.” Contributors to the campaign can now collect their rewards from Omega Mining Operation in the Omega Sector VE-Q b5-15 system.|GalNetGalNet: Success for Distant Worlds Initiative}} All told, 5,198 pilots participated in the Community Goal, and 3,000,000 tonnes of material were collected for the construction of the new Starport, Explorer's Anchorage, at Stuemeae FG-Y d7561. Waypoint 3 From January 27 to February 1, the expedition traveled to Waypoint 3, the abandoned Conflux Delta Site settlement on planet A 3 A in Pru Aescs NC-M d7-192. The optional waypoints along the route were: *Pyramoe PM-X b33-6 ("The Arkgamanon Mountain Range" on planet A 2 A) *CD-23 14350 (NGC 6629 Nebula) *Eagle Sector IR-W d1-117 (Eagle's Landing on planet 2 A and the Eagle Nebula) *Rohini (Eudaemon Anchorage) *Flyiedgiae QN-T d3-17 ("Quantum World" at planet AB 1 B) Waypoint 4 From February 3 to February 8, the expedition traveled to Waypoint 4, a site in Clooku EW-Y c3-197, just outside the "Llyn Tegid Nebula". The optional waypoints along the route were: *Skaude AL-X e1-28 ("Rusty Net Nebula") *Skaude AA-A h294 ("Collection of Wonders") *Skaudai AM-B d14-138 (Skaudai Guardian Ruins) *Skaudai CH-B d14-34 (Sacaqawea Space Port on planet 1 A) *Eodgorph PI-T e3-21 ("Spear Thistle Nebula") *Prua Phoe TK-M d8-361 ("Octopus Nebula") Waypoint 5 From February 10 to February 15, the expedition traveled to Waypoint 5, the surface port Polo Harbour in Boewnst KS-S c20-959. Polo Harbour was the last port on the Colonia Connection Highway that the expedition would pass by, as well as the last habitation center that the expedition would see until it reached the Galactic Centre. The optional waypoints along the route were: *Gru Hypue KS-T d3-31 (Gagarin Gate on planet 4) *Floalt GO-G d11-9 ("Amaethon Nebula" and "Polonium Fields" on planet 4 E) *Blaa Phoe NC-D d12-230 ("Death Spiral") *Boewnst AA-A h33 ("Michell's Legacy") *Byaa Ain QA-J c11-144 ("Clockwork Rings") *Byaa Ain XK-R c7-65 ("Crayfish Nebula") Stage 2 Waypoint 6 From February 17 to February 22, the expedition broke away from the Colonia Connection Highway and traveled to Waypoint 6, the system Dryau Ausms KG-Y e3390, also known as the "The Dryau Awesomes" for its unique topology. The optional waypoints along the route were: *Dryao Aoscs FW-W e1-5865 ("Phiaanor") *Mylaifa AA-A h786 ("Ocularis Coelum") *Leamiae LS-T e3-3317 ("Fosforon") *Eok Pruae RO-R e4-2481 ("Pink Flame Nebula") *Eok Pruae PI-S e4-2295 ("Cloverfield Planetary Nebula") On February 21, the DW2 organizers moved the base camp location in Dryau Ausms KG-Y e3390 from "Aloros Ravine" on planet AB 2 B (surface coordinates -10.656, -67.896) to "New Aloros Ravine" on planet AB 8 A A (surface coordinates 54.623, 161.206) due to so-called gravitational anomalies at the original site that were causing ships to suffer damage when landing.Frontier Forums: Distant Worlds 2 - A Journey of Discovery, post #1636 Waypoint 7 & 2nd CG From February 24 to March 1, the expedition traveled to Waypoint 7, the Stuemeae KM-W c1-342 system near both Sagittarius A* and the under-construction Starport Explorer's Anchorage in Stuemeae FG-Y d7561. "Armstrong Landing", the base camp site for Waypoint 7, was also the base camp site for Waypoint 11 in the original Distant Worlds expedition. DW2 organizers planned to remain at Waypoint 7 until March 17 to facilitate the expansion of Explorer's Anchorage and allow time for members to prepare for the journey to Beagle Point. The optional waypoints along the route were: *Shrogaei FH-U e3-1421 ("Shrogaei Nebula Cluster") **Shrogaei BL-X e1-2343 **Shrogaei HR-V e2-7758 **Shrogaei QO-Q e5-3431 **Shrogaei VJ-Z e6712 *Hypoe Flyi HW-W e1-7966 ("Galionas") *Hypoe Flyi HX-T e3-295 ("Caeruleum Luna" and "Mysturji Crater") *Great Annihilator *Zunuae HL-Y e6903 ("Zunuae Nebula") *Byoomao MI-S e4-5423 ("Wulfric") *Sagittarius A* The second mining Community Goal of the expedition ran from March 7 to March 14, 3305. Although the original plans had called for the Community Goal to mine resources for use in expanding services at Explorer's Anchorage, the station had already launched most services ahead of schedule, and it was decided that the CG would instead be used to construct a Megaship and an Installation in Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 to further facilitate the study of Sagittarius A*. In addition to the mining CG, a second CG was held simultaneously to provide security for the miners and collect bounty vouchers from wanted criminals. The CG was mentioned in GalNet: The organisers of the Distant Worlds II expedition have requested materials for two construction projects in the Galactic Centre. The exploration fleet aims to build a megaship and installation in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. Dr Kaii, Fleet Liaison for Deep Space Surveys, explained: “This installation will be a place for scientists to study the supermassive black hole at Sagittarius A*. Future explorers visiting the station will be well looked after by Deep Space Surveys, to whom we will hand the keys before continuing to Beagle Point.” Bauxite, water and liquid oxygen should be delivered to Explorer's Anchorage in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. To protect contributors, Deep Space Surveys has authorised bounty vouchers for all wanted vessels. The initiative begins on the 7th of March 3305 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.|GalNetGalNet: Distant Worlds Mining Campaign}} The Distant Worlds II expedition has gathered resources for a megaship and installation to be constructed in the Galactic Centre. Contributors delivered huge amounts of materials to the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. Deep Space Surveys also defended miners by placing a kill order on all wanted ships. Commander Michael Darkmoor of the Rock Rats stated: “The newly built astrophysics station will enable us to observe high-detail changes to the gravimetric field surrounding Sagittarius A*. We hope to better understand the deeper relationships between extreme gravity and multi-dimensional space.” The Distant Worlds II exploration fleet will continue its journey across the galaxy, towards Beagle Point. Those who took part in the campaign can now collect their rewards from Explorer's Anchorage in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system.|GalNetGalNet: Distant Worlds Campaign Concludes}} The Community Goal was successful, with 2,812 pilots contributing a total of 2,367,428 tonnes of material. However, the DSSV Distant Worlds and Event Horizon Science Relay did not become operational until June 27, 3305.Frontier Forums: The Event Horizon Science Relay & The DSSV Distant Worlds A GalNet report about the facilities was published on July 3, 3305: A new research megaship and relay station constructed by the Distant Worlds II exploratory fleet have become operational. Project leader Erimus Kamzel made a statement on behalf of those involved in the expedition: “We are very proud to announce the launch of the DSSV Distant Worlds megaship, dedicated to the DW II fleet who built it. We look forward to its maiden voyage as it embarks on a journey of scientific study around the galactic core.” The DSSV Distant Worlds will follow a circular route between six systems in the Galactic Centre region, with scheduled hyperspace jumps every two weeks. It is currently based at Explorer’s Anchorage. The relay station, Event Horizon, has also become operational in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. This installation will gather scientific data on the supermassive black hole Sagittarius A*, and provide research facilities and residence for scientists at the heart of the galaxy.|GalNetGalNet: Distant Worlds Megaship and Station Operational}} The completion of Explorer's Anchorage on March 21 was also reported in GalNet: The first starport constructed in the Galactic Centre region has officially opened its doors. Explorer’s Anchorage, an Orbis starport, has been built in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system as part of the Distant Worlds II expedition. Councillor Magnolia Gill, the starport administrator, announced its operational status: “For the last four weeks we have watched our new home take shape, using materials delivered by many hard-working pilots. Now it spins in the galaxy’s heart, a monument to humanity’s ingenuity.” “As well as serving as a safe haven for future explorers, Explorer’s Anchorage is a scientific research installation. We hope to learn more about the supermassive black hole at Sagittarius A* and other astronomical phenomena in the Galactic Centre.” The Distant Worlds II exploration fleet is continuing its journey across the galaxy towards Beagle Point.|GalNetGalNet: Distant Worlds Starport Operational}} Waypoint 8 From March 17 to March 22, the expedition departed from the Galactic Centre towards the second main objective, Beagle Point, and traveled to Waypoint 8, "Hades Edge" in the Swoals IL-Y e0 ("Goliath's Rest") system. The optional waypoints along the route were: *Phua Aub Nebula Cluster **Phua Aub VY-S e3-3899 ("Phua Aub Archer Beta") **Phua Aub MX-U e2-7396 ("Phua Aub Archer Epsilon") **Phua Aub SJ-R e4-8234 ("Phua Aub Archer Kappa") *Phipoea WK-E d12-1374 ("Crown of Ice") *Phipoea HJ-D c27-5254 ("Silver Highway") *Rothaei SI-B e2047 ("Dark Eye Nebula") *Braisio FR-V e2-293 ("Braisio Juliet Nebula Cluster") *Rhuedgie KN-T e3-721 ("Breakthrough Echoes") Unlike previous waypoints, Swoals IL-Y e0 was a system that could only be reached with the use of neutron star supercharging or synthesizing FSD injections. An alternate waypoint base camp, "Lower Hades Edge", was selected in the Hypiae Phyloi LR-C d22 system on planet A 2 (surface coordinates 23.675, -113.437) for those expedition members piloting ships with jump ranges below 45 ly, or those who did not wish to use neutron star supercharging. Waypoint 9 From March 24 to March 29, the expedition traveled to Waypoint 9, the basecamp "Tranquility Valley" on planet 3 A in the Phroi Bluae QI-T e3-3454 system. The system was known for its neutron star and the "Cerulean Tranquility", a light blue nebula. The optional waypoints along the route were: *Lasoae BF-A f810 ("Iris' Missive") *Lyaisua SJ-Z e7708 ("Blue Rhapsody Nebula") *Brairee KD-S e4-2776 ("Forgotten Twins Nebula") *Hypoe Bluae VP-O e6-8688 ("Dances with Giants") Waypoint 10 From March 31 to April 5, the expedition traveled to Waypoint 10, the base camp "Mors Pit" on planet 2 D A in the Bleethuae NI-B d674 system near the "Morphenniel Nebula". Waypoint 10 marked the final waypoint of Stage 2 of the expedition. The optional waypoints along the route were: *Hypuae Briae LC-U e3-152 ("The Zinnia Haze") *Hyuqeae MT-Q e5-4335 ("Hydrangea Nebula") *Hypuae Briae YQ-Z c28-339 ("Magnus Nebula") *Vegnoae BK-R d4-1105 ("Neighbouring Necklaces") The route also passes by five spherical permit-locked sectors collectively known as the Bleia Permit Zone which could interfere with route plotting. In the event route plotting fails due to the route's proximity to these sectors, pilots will need to plot around them. Stage 3: Waypoint 11 Stage 3 of the expedition began on April 7, and consisted solely of the 14,456 ly route from Waypoint 10 to Waypoint 11, which was the base camp "Magnificent Desolation" on planet 3 A ("Luna's Shadow") in the Smootoae QY-S d3-202 system. This was the longest distance between waypoints thus far in the expedition. Members were given until April 19 to complete the stage, and two optional rest stops were designated: *Pru Aub DL-P e5-35 ("Aristo") **Planet ABC 6 (surface coordinates -48.126, 128.380) *Byua Aub WO-K b36-0 ("Kalipheron") **Planet 3 A (surface coordinates 21.063, -103.196) During their travels to Waypoint 11, expedition members were encouraged to participate in the Boreas Expanse to Aphelion Mapping Survey in conjunction with the Galactic Mapping Project. The Survey asked members to submit scientific or visually interesting points of interest they discovered along the route, with a particular focus on three relatively unmapped regions: the Boreas Expanse, Styx, and the Bleak Lands. The Survey planned to accept submissions indefinitely, even after the conclusion of Stage 3, and the best submissions would be added to EDSM.Frontier Forums: The DW2 Mapping Survey Event, post #3 Stage 4: Waypoint 12 The fourth and final stage of the Distant Worlds II expedition began on April 21. Members were directed to the expedition's goal, Beagle Point, along a 13,518 ly route. As the expedition would conclude and then break up at Beagle Point, members were given until June 13 to complete the journey. The optional waypoints along the route were: *Thuecheae WR-H D11-54 ("The Seldowitch Nebula") *Pyrivo HW-V e2-8 ("Fly Trap Nebula") *Chua Eop ZC-T c20-0 ("Lone Star") *Slaiyooe OX-L d7-0 ("Thomaski Point Memorial") *Cheae Euq ER-L c21-0 ("Grand Rings") As the route entered The Abyss, a region on the galactic rim where stars were much fewer and farther between, the DW2 organizers issued a reminder that pilots with ships that could not achieve a jump range of 35 ly or higher would have difficulties. Use of Route 33 was recommended. Expedition conclusion The DW2 expedition ended for a member once they reached Beagle Point, and where they went from there was entirely up to them. In the DW2 "Epilogue" thread, DW2 organizer Erimus Kamzel revealed an unofficial return route, The Voyager Trail, for expedition members who desired a more structured path back to the bubble, but following this return route was entirely optional and not considered a part of the DW2 expedition. The conclusion of Distant Worlds II was reported in GalNet on May 2, 3305: The Distant Worlds II expedition has reached its final destination on the far side of the galaxy: the Beagle Point system. Science correspondent Leon Banerjee reported for Vox Galactica: “The Distant Worlds exploratory fleet, comprising thousands of independent pilots, set out from the Pallaeni system on 13th January 3305. Over three months later, after travelling more than 73,000 light years, ships have begun arriving at Beagle Point.” “Included among the expedition’s achievements is the construction of the scientific research station Explorer’s Anchorage. This now serves as a permanent waypoint for travellers to the galactic core, as well as facilitating detailed observation of the supermassive black hole Sagittarius A*.” “While Distant Worlds II is coming to a close, its participants will now plot their own routes through unexplored space back towards the core systems.”|GalNetGalNet: Distant Worlds Expedition Reaches Beagle Point}} Arrival log In order to officially certify that a DW2 expedition member had completed the expedition, the organizers announced the following criteria: *Must be registered on the official DW2 roster *Must arrive at Beagle Point between April 22 and June 13, 3305 and log in at least once while in that system *Must submit Commander name and DW2 roster number via the form in the official DW2 arrival thread Pilots who fulfilled all three criteria were also eligible for rewards for completing the expedition. The expedition's completion rate was 27.52%, with 3,747 registered members reporting that they had successfully reached Beagle Point before the final deadline. Expedition Waypoints The expedition gathered at the Distant Worlds Tourist Beacon orbiting the main star of the Pallaeni system before departing for Waypoint 2. Instead of announcing all waypoint locations simultaneously prior to the start of the expedition, Distant Worlds II organizers only revealed each waypoint one at a time to encourage expedition members to stay together, focus on the expedition's Community Goals and other events, and thoroughly explore the areas surrounding the waypoints for interesting discoveries. Fleet Roles Private Groups Like Distant Worlds, Distant Worlds 2 hosted several Private Groups for fleet members to fly safe and to host official meetups. Flying in the Private Group is not a requirement to be on the expedition. Squadrons Distant Worlds 2 utilizes the Squadrons feature added by Elite Dangerous: Beyond Chapter Four (3.3). As Squadrons have a maximum capacity of 500 members, multiple Squadrons were created for the expedition. Joining an official DW2 Squadron is not mandatory, but applicants are required to first register on the official DW2 roster, and anyone found not to have registered is subject to immediate removal. Expedition Squadrons began accepting member applications on January 1, 3305. Multicrew For the duration of Distant Worlds II, a Multicrew option called "Distant Worlds Expedition" is available. Players who are not actively participating in DW2 can experience the expedition remotely by selecting this option and temporarily joining the ship of a DW2 participant.r/EliteDangerous: PSA: There is now an option to join Distant World Expedition multicrew Completion Rewards Expedition members who met the criteria for completing the Distant Worlds II expedition and submitted a valid form for the arrival log received a code for a unique DW2 decal and a printable completion certificate produced by organizer CMDR Qohen Leth. File:Distant Worlds 3305 decal.png|Distant Worlds 3305 Decal File:DW2 completion certificate.png|Completion certificate Videos File:Distant_Worlds_2,_Completed_Exploration_History_heat_map_time_lapse_with_decay. File:Distant Worlds 2 A Journey of Discovery File:Distant Worlds 2 Launch Livestream File:Distant Worlds 2 Formation Flying Mass Jump ELITE DANGEROUS Waypoint 5‎ Gallery DistantWorlds2SplashPage.jpg|DW2 announcement teaser Distant World II 3305.gif|Animated DW2 emblem Distant Worlds II 3305 alt.png|DW2 emblem variant DW2 Missionboard.png|DW2 registration "mission board" BZH7Yae.png|The original, outdated DW2 3304 emblem PlaceholderDW2White.png|3304 variant 1 PlaceholderDW2Blue.png|3304 variant 2 PlaceholderDW2Black.png|3304 variant 3 Distant Worlds Tourist Beacon.png|Distant Worlds Tourist Beacon (Pallaeni) DW2 Omega Mining Operation.png|Omega Mining Operation (Omega Sector VE-Q b5-15) Conflux Delta Site.png|Conflux Delta Site (Pru Aescs NC-M d7-192) DW2 Rusted Net Nebula.png|Rusty Net Nebula (Skaude AL-X e1-28) Llyn Tegid Nebula.png|Llyn Tegid Nebula (Clooku EW-Y c3-197) Polo Harbour.png|Polo Harbour (Boewnst KS-S c20-959) Phiaanor.png|Phiaanor (Dryao Aoscs FW-W e1-5865) Dryau Awesomes.png|Dryau Awesomes (Dryau Ausms KG-Y e3390) Explorer's Anchorage planetview.png|Explorer's Anchorage (Stuemeae FG-Y d7561) DSSV Distant Worlds.png|DSSV Distant Worlds (Stuemeae FG-Y d7561) Event Horizon Science Relay.png|Event Horizon Science Relay (Stuemeae FG-Y d7561) Grim Pioneer.png|Grim Pioneer Detention Centre (Stuemeae BA-A d955) Goliath's Rest.png|Goliath's Rest (Swoals IL-Y e0) Iris' Missive.png|Iris' Missive (Lasoae BF-A f810) Blue Tranquility.png|Blue Tranquility (Phroi Bluae QI-T e3-3454) Morphenniel Nebula.png|Morphenniel Nebula (Bleethuae NI-B d674) Luna's Shadow.png|Luna's Shadow (Smootoae QY-S d3-202) DW2 Beagle Point 2.png|Beagle Point 2 (Beagle Point) References External Links *Distant Worlds II: Information Index *Distant Worlds II: A Journey of Discovery *Distant Worlds II: Early Announcement *Distant Worlds II: Fleet Roster Sign-Up Thread *Distant Worlds II: Official Fleet Roster *Distant Worlds II: Arrivals Thread *Distant Worlds II: Epilogue Thread